Niteczka
by Heroinee
Summary: Kise przypomina sobie o pewnej legendzie. Czy skończy się to totalną katastrofą? AoKise


Siedziałem w fotelu, popijając zimną już miętową herbatę. Wsłuchiwałem się w ciche pochrapywanie, do którego byłem tak bardzo przyzwyczajony. Złoto-pomarańczowe promienie zachodzącego słońca padały wprost na śpiącego Aominecchiego. Oparłem się na jeden z dłoni, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Nadal był w swoim policyjnym mundurze. Powiodłem wzrokiem na jego zmęczoną twarz. Może to niewiarygodnie głupie, ale wydawał mi się bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Zupełnie jakby był wycieńczony ciężką pracą, co jest niezwykle prawdopodobne. Zmarszczył przez sen swoje cienkie brwi, uwydatniając zmarszczki powstałe na skutek lecącego nieubłaganie czasu. Nie był już młody, jednak nadal był wyjątkowo sprawny fizycznie. Właśnie tego wymagała od niego praca stróża prawa. Odstawiłem żółty kubek z herbatą na nasz drewniany stół i wstałem. Poszedłem do sypialni i wziąłem z niej koc. Zielony, w białe paski, ciepły, miękki i przyjemny w dotyku, jego ulubiony. To zawsze pod nim spędzał wolne wieczory, zajadając popcorn i oglądając horrorowe seanse lecące w telewizji. Zaniosłem go do salonu i starannie okryłem nim Daikicchiego. Tak bardzo chciał, żebym go tak nazywał, jednak nie byłem w stanie. Po tylu latach związku nie umiem powiedzieć do niego po imieniu. Czasami zdarza mi się w myślach, tak jak teraz, ale tylko tak. Jeszcze ani razu nie wypowiedziałem tego nagłos, pomimo jego usilnych prób namówienia mnie do tego. Bo przecież nie mam się czego wstydzić, czego krępować, że to naturalne wśród par, że mówią sobie po imieniu, zwłaszcza jeśli ze sobą sypiają. Ale jego nazwisko jest wyjątkowe. Mój Aominecchi jest moim Aominecchim, a Daikich w Japonii na pęczki. Przykucnąłem przy nim, po raz kolejny sprawdzając czy udało mi się go dobrze okryć. Gdy już się upewniłem, że będzie mu ciepło wróciłem do oglądania jego spokojnej twarzy. Miałem taką okazję tylko gdy spał. Przyłożyłem dłoń do jego policzka. Był chłodny, jak nie jego. Długa praca na tworze mu nie służy. Przetarłem kciukiem małą rankę, zwykłe rozcięcie, które zdążyło się już zasklepić. Znowu był nieuważny... Powinien bardziej o siebie dbać. Pokręciłem w niedowierzaniu głową. Dorosły, a wciąć dziecko, o które trzeba się troszczyć i doglądać. Wplotłem palce w jego włosy. Były miękkie w swojej szorstkości. Zupełnie jak po farbowaniu. A przecież Aominecchi nie farbuje włosów. Jego naturalne są piękne. W czasach liceum chciał mieć kruczoczarne, ale mu nie pozwoliłem. Wyglądałby okropnie! Jak nie on. Uwielbiam jego kolor, nie chciałem i wciąż nie chce, żeby kiedykolwiek go zmienił.

Im dłużej się mu przypatrywałem tym większą miałem ochotę go pocałować. Bałem się, że gdy to zrobię, obudzi się, a przecież powinien odzyskać siły. Obdarzyłem go ciepłym spojrzeniem, upewniając się, że mocno śpi. Jedynie świadomość, że nie należy do osób z lekkim snem, podtrzymała mnie na duchu, że nie otworzy oczu. Pocałowałem go bardzo delikatnie. Jak dla kontrastu usta miał ciepłe, jednak nieco spierzchnięte i popękane. Tyle razy mu mówiłem, żeby używał kremu ochronnego, ale to dla niego "zbyt babskie". Położyłem głowę, przy jego klatce piersiowej. W domu było tak cicho, że gdy zamknąłem oczy nie słyszałem niczego poza biciem jego serca i cichym pochrapywaniem przez nos. Gdy tak leżałem rozmyślając przypomniało mi się, że ostatnio się trochę posprzeczaliśmy. Niby nic, zupełnie normalna sytuacja, jednak nieco się wystraszyłem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby odszedł, żebym został sam, żeby go przy mnie nie było. Już i tak gdy ma nocną zmianę prawa strona łóżka wydaje mi się dziwnie obca. Chłodna, pusta, nienaturalna, jakby wyrwana ze świata. Zupełnie jakby nie należała do nas, do mnie, do niego, tylko do jakiejś nieznanej mi osoby. Wtulałem wtedy nos w jego poduszkę, z nadzieją, że gdy się rano obudzę, on znowu będzie spał w tym miejscu, obejmując mnie ramieniem. Zawsze tak robił. Wracał z pracy, odkładał klucze, papierosy i granatową czapkę z białym napisem "police" na półkę, szedł do gościnnego pokoju zdjąć mundur i wracał do sypialny, przebrany w dresy i luźną koszulkę do spania. Dobrze wiedział, że noce są dla mnie najgorsze, dlatego zawsze o czwartej trzydzieści leżał obok mnie próbując zasnąć, co nie było zbyt trudne. Czasami rano pytał się czy znowu miałem koszmary. Bywa tak, że budzę się w nocy, zlany potem i rozglądam się z paniką po pokoju. Serce bije mi wtedy jak oszalałe i nie mogę się uspokoić. Sny o śmierci Aominecchiego to najgorsze z możliwych koszmarów i jednocześnie największa z moich obaw. Wizje, że coś może mu się stać podczas służby są okropne. Ranny, krwawiący, a sprawca ucieka, podczas gdy jemu nie ma kto pomóc, bo jest zupełnie sam, oddalony od swojego kompana w terenie. Całe szczęście to tylko koszmary, a on wraca cały i zdrowy. Chociaż parę razy wrócił z nowymi bliznami. Śmieje się, że to jego "odznaki odwagi i męstwa", ale tak naprawdę to tylko ordery jego głupoty i lekkomyślności. Aominecchi jest nierozważny. Wiem, że chce dobrze, ale czasem jest to po prostu głupie. Cenię w nim jego odwagę, jednak martwię się. Gdybym wiedział, że zawsze jest ktoś obok niego byłbym dużo spokojniejszy. Jego towarzysz był jednak skończonym idiotą. Dziwę się, że jeszcze go nie wywalili. Typowy, stereotypowy policjant. Gruby, zażerający się pączkami i opierdzielający się w wozie, podczas gdy cała reszta ciężko tyra. Nic tylko by radia słuchał, kawę pił i kawały opowiadał, które nota bene nie są śmieszne, a żałosne. Nie wiem jak Aominecchi może z nim wytrzymywać. Ja już dawno wylałbym mu coś na ten pusty łeb i odszedł, zostawiając go z własną głupotą sam na sam.

Błądząc myślami przypomniałem sobie o pewnej legendzie. Jest dość popularna wśród Japońskich nastolatków, o czym ostatnimi czasy dość głośno w internecie, na portalach przeznaczonych dla młodzieży i nie tylko tam. Uśmiechnąłem się wesoło sam do siebie. Ciekawe jak zareaguje na coś takiego~! Poszedłem szybko do kuchni, uważając żeby go nie obudzić. Chwilę krzątałem się przy jednej z szafek, szukając małego, wiklinowego koszyczka. W końcu go znalazłem i szczęśliwy zacząłem przekopywać jego zawartość. Gdy znalazłem to co chciałem, wróciłem do pokoju, uprzednio porywając kawałek czekolady leżącej na talerzyku z mojej ulubionej zastawy, którą dostałem na trzydzieste urodziny od rodziców. Ukucnąłem obok Daikicchiego i najdelikatniej jak mogłem ująłem jego dłoń. Była szorstka i spracowana, jednak bardzo ciepła i tak dobrze znajoma. Zawiązałem czerwoną, wełnianą niteczkę wokół jego serdecznego palca, robiąc przy tym malutki supełek. Drugi koniec przywiązałem do swojego. Wyjąłem z pod stolika karteczkę oraz długopis i starannie napisałem na niej kilka krótkich zdań. Gdy skończyłem zgiąłem ją na pół i postawiłem tak, żeby zauważył ją zaraz po przebudzeniu. Wstałem i na palcach poszedłem do sypialni. Nie obudzi się zbyt prędko, może to być nawet jutrzejszy późny poranek. Ułożyłem się wygodnie z łóżku, nakrywając puchową kołdrą. Jak zawsze wtuliłem głowę w poduszkę Aominecchiego, uśmiechając się do tego cudownego zapachu. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy już spałem, obejmując ją ramionami.

Obudziły mnie ciche, niezadowolone pomrukiwania dobiegające z salonu. Zduszone ziewnięcie obiegło nasze małe mieszkanko. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem na budzik. Czerwone, elektroniczne cyferki wybiły siódmą czterdzieści dziewięć. Położyłem głowę z powrotem na "swoją" poduszkę. Zaraz usłyszałem ciche kroki idące w kierunku pokoiku, w którym się znajdowałem. Aominecchi uchylił cicho białe drzwi, na co te zaskrzypiały cicho. Stanął w nich, trzymając w dłoniach część nitki oraz karteczkę.

- _"Bóg przywiązał każdej osobie do palca czerwoną niteczkę, na której końcu znajduje się ukochana osoba. To z nią będziemy najszczęśliwsi, ponieważ jest to nasza jedyna prawdziwa miłość." _- Powtórzył, a z każdym słowem uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększał się. - Japońska legenda?

Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi głową, obdarzając go radosnym uśmiechem. Podszedł do mnie, kładąc się obok, dzięki czemu zaraz się do niego wtuliłem, przylegając do jego ciepłego torsu.

- Spryciarz z ciebie. Nie musiałeś mi pokazywać tej nitki, wiedziałem o niej już dawno.

- Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że wiesz, że to ja jestem tą jedyną osobą, Aominecchi.

Pocałował mnie w czoło, czule obejmując. Na co dzień nie pokazywał, że lubi jak mu sprawiam takie niespodzianki, jednak ja wiedziałem swoje, to się po prostu czuje. Cmoknąłem go w usta, na co zaraz pogłębił pocałunek, przejmując inicjatywę.

- Udany z ciebie romantyk. - Mruknął z nutką radości w głosie.

- Ja po prostu cie kocham, Daikicchi.

Zdziwił się. Po raz pierwszy powiedziałem do niego w ten sposób. Cienkie brwi podjechały do góry, a na twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Zaraz jednak zagościł na niej ciepły uśmiech.

- Też cie kocham. - Odpowiedział.

Utkwiłem wzrok w jego granatowych tęczówkach. Był szczery, zupełnie szczery. Wtuliłem się w niego, a uczucie bezpieczeństwa znowu do mnie powróciło, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Aominecchi jest czarodziejem. Moim własnym, ukochanym czarodziejem.


End file.
